


One Word Theme Prompts

by Voice_Of_A_Notebook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assumptions, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Suicide, a whole lotta prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voice_Of_A_Notebook/pseuds/Voice_Of_A_Notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend gave me a list of words as prompts<br/>Here I am filling them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide and depression
> 
> Plus every fic is supernatural because i have a joirnal for spn only and all the prompts are written in there

Gabriel sat on his bed rolling a bottle of pills from side to side in his hands. They had been prescribed to him for depression, and it just made his suicidal thoughts worse.

“...Hey Sam?” he called, listening for the kitchen to grow silent, since Sam was making dinner and causing a lot of noise.

“Yeah…?” he replied, followed by the clink of him setting a bowl down on the counter. Than the scrape of a fork as he pushed it aside.

“Why do doctors give people with depression pills? I mean they have the option to just overdose on their prescription…” he said, listening to the clatter of the pills in the bottle as they rolled in the bottle.

“I...uh...maybe they just expect the pills to do their job and keep the person at least a little happy so they don’t lean on death for the answer…”

“Oh...I see,” he mumbling, ceasing the rolling of the bottle and slowly opening it so he didn’t make too much more noise. He listened to the heavy silence that had fallen, stiffening a little when Sam sighed loudly.

“Hey babe, dinner’s gonna be take a little longer, so why don’t you...watch TV or take a nap to pass the time?” Sam finally said, trying to dodge the bullet of a conversation about suicide.

“Alright...wake me up later,” Gabe answered, standing up from the bed and glancing at the doorway. He then proceeded to silently walk into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

As he closed the door he dumped a multitude of pills in his hand, then walked to the sink. He put the bill bottle down and filled the cup they used to rinse with water. With a soft sigh he walked over to the wall and leaned against it, sliding down into a sitting position.

“I love you kiddo,” he mumbled to himself as he leaned his head back and downed the handful of prescribed pills.


	2. Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild oocness i guess  
> Im still getting used to writing these characters

“Dean please.”

“No, fuck no.”

“Just let me-”

“No! I’m not going to deal with this!” the sout was followed by a the shattering of a plate on the ground.

“Dean, please just calm down.”

“No! I can’t just calm down! You’re cheating on me!!”

“Dean…”

“FUCKING WHAT?” Dean was suddenly embraced in a cautious hug.

“Meg is just my friend, I brought her with me to help with picking out an engagement ring for you. I was going to propse next week...Do you understand now?”

Dean slumped in his boyfriend’s arms, letting out a choked sound of surprise and hugging back.

“Oh...Castiel I’m sorry…I just...had a bad day at work and assumed...I shouldn’t have jumped so fast…” Cas replied with a soft chuckle and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“It is absolutely alright. Just one question,” he tilted his head and grinned, “Will you marry me?”

“I...Yes! Of course!”

“I love you,” Cas kissed his nose this time.

“I love you too,” Dean mumbled, burying his face into his now fiance’s shoulder.


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves how many ways Gabe can say yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo  
> Im on a bus trip to DC and i couldnt sleep so i quickly typed this in my phones notepad  
> On day ill properly edit it maybe

Sam loved all the different ways Gabriel would use the word yes.  
He would use it when he was proud of a victory, shouting so loud you could hear it across the house.  
He would whisper it when someone chose something he wanted, without his begging included.  
He would mumble it as he bit into something really good, like quiet praise to that food for being there as food.  
He would use it to get his way, repeatedly shooting it back at whoever was saying no until they gave in to his puppy faced persistence.  
He would mouth it when his favorite song came onto the radio, than obnoxiously sing along to it.  
He would moan it out softly when Sam would finally enter him, and scream it when they reached their climaxes, clinging to him after.  
But by far Sam's favorite 'yes' from Gabe was the soft, tear filled one that he choked out in shock when asked to marry him.  
It was that yes he was glad was caught on tape, beauty and joy compacted into a single utterance of a three letter word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and etc please eue


	4. Eye Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only play eye spy in the pit for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a gift for a different friend  
> She found a prompt and showed it to me and asked for me to write it out  
> I cant find the link or tumblr for the prompt  
> But it is along the lines of Adam and Michael, the pit, and eye spy

Adam was starting to regret suggesting "Eye" Spy as a game to play while passing time in the cage. Sure it was nice to sit in Michael's lap, and sure it was amusing at first, but now it was just growing old. The cage was basic nothingness, resulting in practically nothing to look at. It was really getting on his nerves.

"I spy with my righteous eye...something black," Adam sighed, leaning his head back onto Michael's shoulder.

"Is it my hair again?" Michael sighed, shifting his grip around the blond's waist.

"Wow shocking," Adam grunted, rolling his eyes. Michael huffed softly at his response, looking around.

"I spy with my righteous eye-"

"If you say sulking Lucifer one more tjme, I swear to your dad, I will kick your feathery ass," Adam hissed, cutting the angel off.

"Uh...a wonderful blue eyed man?" He sputtered, a little surprised at Adam's threat.

"Is it me?" He chuckled, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Yes," Michael nodded and turned his head a little to meet Adam's lips in a quick kiss.

They didn't get back to playing the game for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques and kudos please :)  
> Oh and go ahead and give me a word  
> I could use some prompt help

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and stuff eue


End file.
